Taking Care Of Magenta
by MusicTeacherLover
Summary: Magenta gets a new owner, and Steve gets a new next-door thrill...
1. Bye Tammy!

Disclaimer: In this chapter, there is no description of anything vulgar, and there probably won't be for a while. This is just the introductory chapter, so nothing too special will be happening just yet. This is when Steve has come back from college, and Joe has moved out. Please note that I do **_NOT_** own Blue's Clues, I only own my character that I made up, Kitty. Oh, and also, I don't know the actual name of Magenta's owner, so I have named her Tammy. And, I think that's it. Please R 'n' R and please at least kind of nice, because this is my first story and all.

            It was just a normal day in the land of Blue's Clues, when the doorbell rang. Steve ran over to the door to answer it. It was his next-door neighbor, Tammy. Tammy had short, brown hair and brown eyes and usually wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She had her suitcases with her.

 "Hi Steve" said Tammy, who was looking very sad on this fine day.

            "Hi Tammy, hey what's the matter? You look kind of sad." Steve asked, looking worried.

            "Well Steve, I have to move away for a very long time, possibly as long as 10 years, and I can't say why, because it's confidential. So I just came over to say good-bye to you and Blue. I'll miss you a lot Steve and I will always be your best friend. Will you always be my best friend?" replied Tammy, who looked like she was about to cry.

            "Of course I will. You will always be my _bestest _friend."

            "Thanks, Steve. That really means a lot to me."

            "I'll miss you so much Tammy. I can't believe that you are going to leave me."

            "It won't be forever, and I will come back, later. And, since I can't take a lot of my stuff with me, including Magenta, I have decided to lend my house to my best friend, Kitty. She's really nice; I just know you'll like her. She's over at my house right now with Magenta, in case you want to go say hi to her." A bus rolls up in front of Steve's house and honks the horn. "Oh, Steve, that's my bus I have to go, but one last thing before I say goodbye." She kissed Steve on the cheek, very lightly. Then he kissed her cheek. Then she kissed Blue, and Blue licked her. "Okay, Steve and Blue, bye! I love you guys, and I'll never forget you!"

            "Bye, Tammy! I'll miss you too. I love you!"

            "Bark, Ba-bark!" barked Blue, almost mimicking Steve.

            Then Tammy got onto the bus, the doors closed after her, and the bus left. Steve felt a tear well up in his eye while he watched his best friend leave for the longest time that they've ever been apart.

            "Blue, I'm going to get a tissue." said Steve, while tears flowed down his rosy cheeks.

            And with that, Blue and Steve went inside.

            "Blue, when do you think we should go see our new neighbor, Kitty?" asked Steve, not wanting to seem too sad when going over there, but also didn't want to look so happy that it looked like he didn't care about Tammy.

            "Bar-Bark, Ba-Bark Bark Bark." answered Blue.

            "Yeah, she'll come over when she wants to come over." said Steve, who understood what Blue had barked.

That's the first chapter!!!!! Did you like it? Did it suck??? Should I continue???? Well, I don't care if you say "No, you shouldn't continue" cuz I'm gonna newayz!!! Please tell me what you think of it so far!!!

~Kitty~


	2. Hi Kitty! Wanna have a picnic?

            After a while, at 8:30 in the morning, Steve's friends came over, and they played the usual rousing game of Blue's Clues. Blue puts the clues, Steve and his friends find the clues, Steve and his friends figure out the clues. The usual.

            "Now it's time for so long, but we'll sing just one more song, thanks for doing your part, you sure are smart, you know with me and you, and my dog Blue, we can do anything, that we wanna do. Bye! See ya later!" sang Steve, as his friends walked down the sidewalk.

            "So, Blue. What should we do? I'm tired, so how about we all take a nap?" asked Steve, yawning halfway through.

            "Bark Bark Bark" answered Blue.

            "Okay, I'll just go to my…" Steve said, as he fell asleep right in his thinking chair.

            Everybody was sleeping after about five minutes. They slept for a good while. Then, at about 12:00, the doorbell rang again. Steve, since he was right there, in front of the door, woke up, and straitened himself up. He didn't want anything out of place or sticking out or anything. (A/N: If you know what I mean…lol)  He walked over to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped at what he saw at his door. It was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He looked at her wavy blonde hair, that cascaded down her shoulders, her pink and light pink striped half-cut shirt, only covers as much as it needs to. He looked at her short mini-skirt that was khaki-colored and had pockets in the front. He looked at her shoes, which had perfectly polished toes in them. The nail polish alternated on each toe. It went hot pink, light pink, hot pink, light pink etc. It was just like her shirt. The shoes she wore were strappy high-heeled things. They looked like if you made one false move in them, you would break your ankle in five places. He looked at her hands, which had the same type of nail polish that her toes did, and it was alternating the same way. She wasn't wearing any rings or anything, so he knew that she wasn't married. He belly button had a ring in it. It was a silver stud. It made her look pretty cool. He followed the trail back up to her face, but stopped at her large, ample chest. It was just so big and voluptuous and curvaceous. He didn't look too long, because he didn't want to seem like a jerk. So he continued on his way up, but didn't get very far before stopping at a small angel pendent on a gold chain…or was it a faerie? He couldn't tell, but he did know that there was a small pink gem in the middle of it. So he continued up. Her lips were cute. They were puffy, but not too puffy. They were just right, like the rest of her. Her nose was small and cute. And her eyes were brown, the exact color of chocolate. And her eyebrows were shaped perfectly, not a hair out of place. Her whole face was perfect, not a blemish in sight. He realized that she was holding a picnic basket, which looked pretty heavy. (A/N: It doesn't take him long to notice all these things, It just takes me a little longer to tell you about it.)

            "H Hi…m my name is Steve" said Steve, after waking up from his trance.

            "Hi Steve! My name is Kitty. It's great to finally meet you!" said the woman, whose name is Kitty

            "Kitty! Oh, it's great to meet you too. Tammy told me about you, but she didn't tell me that much about you."

            "Oh, really? Well, Tammy has told me a lot about you, Steve. Hey, Steve, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a picnic with me and Magenta. It's so you, me and Blue can get to know each other."

            "Well, its okay with me, how about you, Blue?" Steve said, as he turned to Blue.

            "Ba-Ba-Bark-Bark-Bark" replied Blue, very excitedly.

            "Well, then its settled. Sure we'll have a picnic with you. I love picnics!" decided Steve.

            "Great, that's just wonderful!!! Where should we have the picnic?" asked Kitty.

            "Um…how about your backyard?" suggested Steve.

            "Alright, that is great. That is just wonderful. This is fantastic! Follow me!" exclaimed Kitty.

            "Okay!" exclaimed Steve, just as excited, if not more.

            "Is here okay?" Kitty asked Steve, while pointing to the ground that is out of the shade.

            "Sure, that's fine" _Just like you_ Steve thought.

            Right at that time, it started to rain. It wasn't just raining, it was POURING!! And at that moment, Steve noticed that Kitty was getting a little perky in the chest area. There were to little points underneath her shirt.

            "Oh, no! What are we going to do Steve??? We can't have a picnic while it's raining!!!!" Kitty cried out, almost starting to cry because her perfect day was ruined by the rain.

            "It's okay Kitty. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we have the picnic inside your house? It'll be just as fun." Steve asked Kitty, hoping she would agree, because he seriously wanted to get into her pants, or at least into her bedroom.

            "Okay, sounds good to me! That's just the best, greatest idea EVER!" Kitty replied, noticing a little rise in Steve's pants. And then noticing how completely sexy Steve looked when he was wet.

            "Alright then, shall we go?" asked Steve, noticing how sexy Kitty looked when she was all wet.

            And then they were off, on their way to Kitty's house.

Did my story suck? Did it rock? Was it mediocre? Okay? If so, tell me! R 'n' R!!!! Oh yeah, the disclaimer is on the first chapter. I didn't feel like typing it again. There should be some more sexualness in the next chapter, so hold on okay? Okay!


End file.
